


Girlfriends

by planetmidnight



Category: Hey Say JUMP
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mommy Kink, daiki is dressed like he was for pon-pon in that one itajan ep, n inoo from TAB when his hair was silver, thats all -3-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetmidnight/pseuds/planetmidnight
Summary: Daiki hadn't thought so much about something until he found himself standing in front of the bathroom mirror, readjusting his pigtails to make sure they were just right, as this was all for Inoo, you know?





	Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I really stayed up all night (I remember) writing this on my couch at ungodly hours listening to do it again n jouken hasha on repeat. last summer was a crazier time

“Babe I’m home!” Daiki says as he enters their shared apartment. He had be living with Inoo for some time  
as roommates, before things had started to become serious between the two. Long before glances had begun to last a little longer, as fingers began to dance lightly on each other’s thighs before being quickly pulled away. They were always aware of each other as friends, but never more. Yet that night, that one night on the couch, had seemed to change everything between them. They had just finished eating the take out Chinese food that they ordered, to lazy to deal with potentially burning down their newly cleaned kitchen. Lounging on their couch, Daiki’s head in Inoo’s lap, Inoo lacing his fingers through the locks of his hair, both of them content. Peering down at Daiki laying peacefully, Inoo’s eyes began to drift over the plushness that was Daiki’s lower lips. The desire to bite and lick on those lips grew the more that he stared at them, the more that he fantasized about those lips against his own. Slowly looking up at Inoo, Daiki seemed to be thinking similarly, eyes doing once overs of the rosy pink of Inoo’s lips, his cheeks growing warm as he realized Inoo was staring at him. Like a domino effect, things slowly fell into place, Daiki lifting his head up slowly to meet Inoo’s lips at their awkward position. Everything from then on had been history, their relationship no longer that of roommates, but that of boyfriends. In this way they lived with each other, enjoying their life that was idiocy. Purely impulse.  
It was February 14th when Daiki arrived at home, ready to surprise his boyfriend with something he had heard him talking about in his sleep. He was going to give his boyfriend as show, going to the bathroom to finish applying the finishing touches to his look, he gave a quick lip smack in the mirror before dropping the bag off at the foot of the couch before making his way to the bedroom. He hadn’t heard a response from Inoo when he entered, so he figured he must be in the room with headphones on, working on something important. Knocking on the door before hearing a low voice say “Come in,” the click of the CD player beginning as music began to play.  
Laying on the mattress was Inoo, clad in pink lingerie, the see through fabric showing that he was wearing a floral lace bra and panties underneath. The gown was loose against his body, the fabric spilling onto the mattress, draping itself over Inoo’s plush thighs and slim waist. Yet the outfit had not stopped there, as his lips shone with pink lipstick and his face was made with eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner to match. His fingers were manicured, French with the design of cherries on his index fingers. The room smelt of roses and vanilla, intoxicating enough for Daiki to be left responseless. “Like what you see, baby girl?” Inoo said, checking Daiki out from top to bottom. “It seems as though I wasn’t the only one with the intention of surprising.” Only than had Daiki seen his full ensemble in the mirror on the wall, his cheeks had reddened. He was wearing a pigtailed wig equipped with bows, his lips glossy and his eyelashes given mascara to make his eyes appear bigger. In his ear were hoop earrings, rose gold to match the color of the bows in his hair. His outfit was rather cute, as he wore a frilly pleated skirt to match the soft pink, cropped sweater that was slightly too big, falling off of one of his shoulders. Instead of wearing thigh high socks, he painted his toes pink and even waxed his legs, wanting to give Inoo the full show.  
“What, what are you doing?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Why are you dressed up? That was my surprise! Isn’t that what u wanted?”  
“I mean yea, you’re not wrong. I do think I *faked* sleep talking about wanting to see you in a skirt, but didn’t think you’d go through with it. Glad to see you did though.”  
“You asshole. Why are you even dressed up?”  
“ I thought I’d surprise you and change it up a little. Do you not like it?” Inoo asked, running a hand down his side, tracing his waist and the curve of his hips. He tapped his thigh before peering back at Daiki with a smirk. All Daiki could do was nod, too taken aback to respond with actual words, afraid that his voice would come out too squeaky. He held onto the front of his skirt, the sudden awareness of the situation he put himself into beginning to dawn on him. Inoo was looking at him through heavy eyes, staring at him intensely, planning on what he was going to touch first. Daiki shuddered, suddenly feeling much smaller than before. His attention was turned away when Inoo sat on his legs, pushing his gown up to show his thighs before beckoning Daiki over with a finger. “Come to me, baby girl.”  
Mesmerized, Daiki followed the finger telling him to come closer. Once he reached the bed, Inoo pulled him onto the mattress, successfully getting Daiki to straddle his lap as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Tracing alongside Daiki’s neck until he reached his ear, he began to touch the earring, slightly tugging on the lobe. Daiki moaned softly, closing his eyes before looking at Inoo, who was staring at him.  
“ You look so pretty, baby doll. These earrings suit you nicely, I’m guessing you picked them because you want them pulled huh?” He asked, messaging the shell of Daiki’s ear. In return Daiki just nods, still afraid that his voice would betray him. “Since I’m older, today is your treat. Is there anything you want me to do?” Inoo said as he began to trace his finger alongside Daiki’s jaw before placing a kiss just below it. Sighing, Daiki let his arms fall onto Inoo’s shoulders. “Come on baby girl, use your words.” He asked again, this time his voice more commanding, yet still the soft, pitched sound that he was so use to hearing. Refusing to let up, Inoo gave up, resorting to doing for Daiki what Daiki hadn’t thought he’d want in the first place. He flipped their position, so that Daiki was underneath him, him pigtails strewn against the pillow, his eyes wide and expectant. Inoo simply smiled, before beginning to slide to where Daiki’s legs were, before spreading them apart. Lightly touching his thigh, Inoo’s nimble fingers lifted bottom of his skirt, to reveal the panties that Daiki had underneath.  
“Cotton? Really? You could’ve at least went for sexier panties, but the pink really suits you.”  
“Hey, look ok I don’t think this outfit is sexy in the lea-,” Daiki said before his breath hitched. Inoo had begun to pull the panties from his hips, pushing the down until they were around his ankles, eventually throwing them somewhere across the room. Daiki watched as Inoo lifted the skirt before going underneath, touching the tip of his dick with his thumb. Pressing softly into the head, Daiki’s breathing started to get faster. Precum had already stained Daiki’s panties slightly but it wouldn’t matter, as Inoo would soon begin to lap his tongue over the slit, taking it whole into his hot mouth. Inch by inch, Inoo’s mouth reached, making sure to lick the right places and suck with the correct force. He could tell that Daiki was affected, he’s fingers clutching the sheets tightly, his moans becoming less quiet and more wanton. The more he worked on Daiki, the more unraveled him became, watching as Inoo bobbed up and down from underneath his pleated skirt. He pulled his skirt up a little higher, revealing his partner’s hair. He raked his fingers through his hair before tugging on the silver strands, eliciting a moan from Inoo that vibrated through him.  
“In-Inoo ple-please I’m not going to l-last.” Daiki said, after struggling to find the words for so long, his breath more labored. His voice was higher, like he feared, but at this point he didn’t mind. He was too far gone to care.  
“You’re always quieter in bed than you are in public. But one thing is for sure, there’s always a chance to make u get louder.” Inoo said after coming up from underneath the skirt, his lips red and swollen, the lipstick smudged around his lips. A mix of sweat and pre cum was on his chin, but God if Inoo wasn’t the prettiest.  
Climbing up his legs to straddle his waist, Inoo bent down to lap into Daiki’s open mouth, sucking his tongue slightly before biting his bottom lip. Daiki reacted to the taste of wax and precum, moaning obscenely at the taste of himself and the sensation of Inoo grinding against him. Shaking his bangs away from his eye, Inoo wiped his chin before smirking at him, snaking his fingers underneath his gown to reveal his hardened member, staining his ever so pretty underwear.  
“I’m so wet, baby. You made mommy like this.” He said, pressing his index finger into the tip, his voice increasing in pitch. Daiki was stunned. He had never seen someone so beautiful and commanding, something about the sensuality that came from Inoo addressing himself as mommy, in return, calling him baby girl. He was turned on. How Inoo just seemed to embrace his femininity, was such a turn on. Rocking his hips slowly on top of Daiki, he bent down to whisper into his ear. “ Baby girl, I hope you like the show .”  
Daiki’s eyes widened, unsure of what Inoo meant by “giving him a show,” as this was already show enough. Yet, Inoo seemed to sense this, as there was a knowing glint in his eyes before he leaned over to their nightstand drawer. Upon opening the drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube. Strawberry scented. Sitting back atop Daiki, he pushed his fingers into Daiki’s mouth, “Suck,” he commanded. Daiki closed his mouth, moving his tongue around Inoo’s fingers without breaking eye contact. Pulling the from his mouth with a pop, Inoo squeezed the lube on to his fingers. “For extra precaution~.” Along the way, Daiki hadn’t noticed that Inoo had pushed his underwear around his thigh, he was too far gone to have noticed before anyway. Reaching behind him, Inoo pushed a finger in, his pink lips forming an “O” as an airy sigh fell from his lips. Turning his head to stare at Daiki with intense eyes, he never stopped looking at him. His eyes were warm, the heat searing into Daiki, making him hot all over. Inoo was staring at him, as of expecting a reaction. Not so much expecting, as he knew Daiki would react to anything. Daiki’s face contorted, the sweat forming on his nose and cheeks. He was trying to look at Inoo, but his eyes kept drifting, peering at the sweat that ran down his neck, tracing his collarbone and falling into the cleavage that he hadn’t noticed Inoo had before. Grinding up to get any friction that he could, Daiki began to whine, uncomfortable with the fact that he wasn’t receiving enough touches.  
“Kei, Kei, please touch me.”  
“No can do baby girl. Just watch the show.” He said, pushing a third finger into his ass, rocking back to push it deeper into his ass. He moaned, stumbling over a soft “Dai-chan” before an even higher pitched moan escaped from his mouth, showing that he hit his prostate. That’s all it took for Daiki to be thrust over the edge, the moans loudly falling from his lips, the underside of his skirt becoming wet with cum. Shaking, Inoo caressed his face, trying to calm him down from his high.  
“Untouched, huh? If I knew this was such a turn on, we would’ve done this months ago.” In the moment, Daiki flipped them over, Inoo’s head falling against the pillow with a soft thud. He looked surprised, but Daiki didn’t care, it was his turn now.  
“I think you’re done now. I’m pretty sure you’re stretched to the Gods with how you kept pushing those slender fingers into your ass. You really think you’re the only one who’s going to unravel tonight?”  
“Well, that was the plan. But I guess you can-“  
“Mommy, you talk too much.” Daiki said, as he took Inoo into his mouth, shutting him up immediately. Inoo grasped at the sheets above him, soft mumbles of “baby girl” and “so hot, so fucking hot” fell from his lips like montras. Coming off with a pop, Daiki reached over to grab the vibrator that they kept in the drawers, for nights when the other wasn’t home and they needed a little something to tide them over.  
“May I?” Daiki asked, watching as Inoo nodded quickly, his face turning to its side. Pushing the bulb into his ass, Daiki turned it on, watching as Inoo’s toes clutched onto the sheets. “Oh, fuck!” Inoo said loudly, as the vibrator resound lowly over the soft jazz music playing.  
“Mommy, you were so wet, it was so easy to push it in.”  
“Baby girl, my dai-chan, you sure do know how to make me feel all sorts of things.” Inoo said, his voice hitching over the last few words, as a wonton moan escaped his lips. He was panting, his fingers no longer clutching the sheets above him, but instead pinching his nipples, the rosy buds peeking out from where the bra was lowered. Watching as he clenched down on the vibrator, Daiki knew that Inoo was close.  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m close, oh-ah-fuck.” Inoo said quickly, trying to find his words before he could completely lose it.  
“Come for me mommy.”  
Inoo came with a loud moan, clawing at the sheets below him, the wetness seeping through his lace gown and falling on to his plush stomach. Trying to slow his breathing down, Inoo motioned Daiki to him wordlessly, before pulling him into a kiss. “That was...the best thing I have ever felt,” he whispered against his lips, “but that, in no way, means we are finished. On your hands and knees, now.” Daiki listened obediently, blinking at Inoo with wide eyes. “What are you doing?” He asked, getting into position. He couldn’t see what Inoo was doing, as he had disappeared from view, feeling as the bed dipped slightly to reach for something across the bed. Return to where he was, Daiki felt two hands on his ass, massaging lightly. His heart began to beat quickly in his chest, of course with anticipation. He felt a kiss be pressed to backside before Inoo began to talk again.  
“You know what the best thing about you is, Dai-chan?”  
“My lovely personality or my budding hum-“  
“Your ass. I think your ass is lovely. So round and perky, I love feeling it under my fingers. I love touching it when I see you in the kitchen. I love fantasizing about it when I’m left alone at night. How your ass would feel so right around my dick.” Inoo seemed to whisper. Daiki remained quiet, a soft “oh” escaping once he heard him finish. Opening the cap to pour lube on to his finger, Inoo tapped against his shoulder, asking a soft “ Will you let me?” Allowing for Daiki to nod his head. He pushed a finger in, causing Daiki to rock back against the finger. In no way was he ready to come again, but the response was almost automatic. Noticing this, Inoo pushed another finger in, scissoring his ass at an attempt to stretch him wider. Soon he brushed against the prostate, causing Daiki to jerk and moan squeakily. Inoo laughed softly at the sounds of Daiki in which he had never heard before. Daiki’s neck reddened at the sound, embarrassed by his own ability. After fingering for a couple of more minutes, listening to Daiki’s squeaks and quiet “no mores” from the stimulation, he pressed a soft kiss to the hole. Feeling Daiki jerk, he laughed, “Calm down, baby.” Continuing, he licked into his ass, sucking his puckered area. Feeling the tongue prodding in, Daiki rocked back, fucking back into his tongue, causing Inoo to hold his hips steady. The sounds of wet slurping permeated the room, only seeming to turn Daiki on more, making his dick stand on end, lifting his skirt up in the process. Soft “ahs” fell from Daiki’s swollen lips, which he seemed to be biting to stop himself from moaning non stop.  
“Let me hear your pretty voice.” Inoo said before biting his cheek. The moment he put his tongue back in his ass, Daiki let the loud moans tumble out of his mouth, shrill and high pitched; nonstop. Daiki began to get weak, his arms giving way as as his face hit the pillow and his ass was guided into the air. Sticking his fingers into his mouth, Daiki sucked and moaned around them, saying a mixture of “Kei” and “Mommy” as he no longer had the strength to rock back into the tongue, letting Inoo do the rest of the work. Grabbing his red and leaking dick, Inoo began to work his fingers around the head, eliciting the only response it seems like Daiki was capable of making.  
“Mommy, Mommy mom-my, I’m-im, oh god.”  
“Remember your sentences, kitten. What do you want?”  
“Mommy, I-I want, want you- you.” A loud moan interrupted him before he could finish, causing him to completely forget what he was asking. Shaking, Daiki’s breathing got faster, his fingers opening and closing against the pillow.  
“You’re so pretty like this. The way the skirt is pooled at your hips and how your collar bones and nipples can be seen from underneath your loose sweater, you’re so pretty, baby doll.” Not waiting for a response, Inoo continued to pump his dick, pulling himself closer to Daiki’s backside. “How I wish I could suck on the pink buds, leaving my pretty lipstick marks all over your chest, marking you up with hickies and more-“  
“Mommy I can't-no more- please make me-make me-ah.” Leaning into Daiki’s back, Inoo whispered, “Come for mommy, one more time.” Pressing a kiss to the exposed parts of his lower back, Daiki came with a hiss, followed by a yelp. The second orgasm hitting him much harder than the first, his dick spurting come all over the lower him of his pretty skirt and all over the bed sheets. Daiki collapsed entirely into the mattress, falling flat against the bed, following him, Inoo laid his head next to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
“Please never, make me come like that, ever again. My body isn’t young, I don’t have that stamina.”  
“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, baby girl,” Inoo said with a smirk, “by the way, Happy Valentine’s day.”  
“Thanks, mommy~.”


End file.
